Aki Uzumaki
Iaidō, May Rain Blood River, Rupture, Samurai Sabre Technique, Senbon Shower, Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Enclosing Technique, Haze Clone Technique, Hiding in Surface Technique, Killing Intent, Sensing Technique, Temporary Paralysis Technique, Transformation Technique, Unsealing Technique (Elemental) Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Earth Release: Mud Spore, Earth Release: Mud Wolves, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Rock Armor Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Running Fire Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Armor, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Forge Technique, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Spikes Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Cast Net, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Chakra Enhanced Strength Adamantine Attacking Chains, Heal Bite |tools= Antidote Explosive Tag, Katana, Poison, Scrolls, Senbon, Smoke Bomb, Tantō, Umbrella, Wire }} Aki Uzumaki (うずまき秋, Uzumaki Aki) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi with no true village ties. She is born of both the Uzumaki Clan and Terumī Clan. Appearance Aki is a slim woman with pale skin, emerald eyes, and red hair. Her casual attire consists of a red and pink floral top that ties below her breasts and exposes her midriff. She wears a black mantle with sleeves. She wears black shorts and black heeled open-toed boots. Her combat attire consists of ANBU armor with black shorts. Her weapons pouch is secured to her right thigh. Her mask is cat-shaped with red markings on the forehead and cheeks. Personality Aki used to be kind as a child but due to the events of the Terumī coup d'etat, she has grown cold-hearted and distant. She desires to take revenge for her parent's death. As such, she is singular in her training and has not forged any bonds of friendship. Abilities Being both a member of the Terumī Clan and Uzumaki Clan, Aki boasts an exceptional large chakra pool and a strong lifeforce. She has always been a skilled prodigy in learning her shinobi arts. She is able to utilize both bloodlines abilities of the Terumī Clan as well as used the fabled chains of the Uzumaki Clan. Chakra and Physical Prowess Aki possesses top-tier Jōnin-level chakra levels though despite this large chakra pool, she has exceptional control. Due to her control over her control, many have suggested she go into medical ninjutsu training. A suggestion that oft falls on deaf ears. Still, this refined control allows her to focus her chakra into her physical assaults as well as into her weaponry. Nature Transformations Aki is naturally attuned with the earth, fire, and water chakra affinities. She has learned to utilize the wind chakra affinity as well. *Earth Release Aki utilizes this chakra nature to launch surprise attacks as well as trap, ensnare, and crush her opponents. It is also a source for her durability. *Fire Release Aki utilizes this chakra nature to scorch and singe all those who get in her way as well as complement her kenjutsu. She often uses this in tandem with her other natures to create various combination techniques. *Water Release Aki utilizes this chakra nature to protect against and wash away incoming assailants and jutsu. She can also use this nature to complement her kenjutsu. She often uses this in tandem with her other natures to create various combination techniques. *Wind Release Aki utilizes this chakra nature in conjunction with her umbrella to blow away her competition as well to speed up her projectiles and increase the cutting power of her kenjutsu. She often uses this in tandem with her other natures to create various combination techniques. Kekkei Genkai Being born to both the Terumī Clan and the Uzumaki Clan has given Aki access to both bloodline abilities of the clans. She uses her Lava Release to bind her opponents by using the quicklime, acidic mud, and ash variants of the nature. She uses her Boil Release to melt through all defenses and her opponents. Aki is also able to fabricate the fabled chains of the Uzumaki clan for offensive purposes. However, she is also able to manipulate them to bind and neutralize a target's chakra should the situation deem it so. Aki is able to control the amount of chains created. She is also able to heal others with her large chakra pool by allowing them to bite her and consume her chakra. Bukijutsu Aki uses various weaponry in her combat style. She possess an umbrella set up to rain senbon upon the battlefield or where she directs them. Hidden with the shaft of the umbrella is her katana with which she practices Iaidō and its techniques. She also can summon forth a dual pair of tantō. She is able to imbue her weaponry with her various chakra natures for varying results. History Aki Terumī was born several months after her first cousin, Dart to her father, Akio Terumī, who was the older twin brother to the Head of the Clan Yūdai Terumī, and her mother, Sayuri Uzumaki, an Uzumaki medical ninja. Her growth was explosive, more so than her cousin's, and her parents treasured her greatly. In fact, her father often praised her as being the next prime candidate for the Terumī Clan. Despite awakening her bloodline abilities later than Dart, she did manage to fabricate a single chain during a bout between the two cousins, giving her the victory over him. She enrolled in the class behind him in the Kirigakure academy and easily scaled to the top of her class. She too graduated in top marks in her class, over her cousin Seiji, Dart's younger brother. During her time as a Genin, she awoken her other bloodline abilities, Boil Release and Lava Release. Despite her great success, she always felt in the shadows due to Dart's and Seiji's accomplishments and praises. A small resentment grew in her heart for the "main family", a feeling that was further fueled by her father's own discontent with not being the heir to the clan as he was the technical eldest of the two brothers. Her resentment grew when news reached the clan that Dart had been handpicked by the Mizukage elect to serve as her student. So, when the order finally came from Yūdai to assault the village, she gladly volunteered to join in the fray. However, her father did not allow her to participate with the promise that she would become the heir over Dart and Seiji after this assault. After the attack failed, she was greeted by Yūdai's sorrow that her parents perished in the failed attempt. Her hatred exploded, causing her chains to repel the Head of the Clan forcefully from the home. She was 17. She took care of the arrangements for her parent's funeral, gathered her remaining belongings, and waited for her chance to exact revenge on the one who ordered her parent's death, Yūdai Terumī. One starless night, she attempted to kill the man but was defeated. She fled the island with her belongings and a deep hatred for Yūdai and Dart. She fled to Uzushiogakure and discarded the Terumī name, becoming Aki Uzumaki. Despite being an Uzumaki by birth, the higher-ups did not trust her with their secret arts after they learned of her lineage. Still, they allowed her to work as a kunoichi in their employ. She tried to not form any bonds with the other Uzumaki, instead choosing only to pursue her missions and stay secluded in her own training. Her hatred grew year by year in her pursuit for Yūdai Terumī and Dart. However, Yūdai had gone missing and Dart was untouchable due to his status in Kirigakure. So she waited, growing stronger each year, until she felt she would be able to coerce Dart into a final battle. Trivia *Picture was commissioned by MuraS-cky on Deviantart and the artist was osy057 on Deviantart. I have expressed permission to use this image from Mura. I can provide proof if need be.